The Dark Light
by The Professional
Summary: What if Jak had fallen into the pool of Dark Eco and not Daxter?


DISCLAIMER 

'Jak & Daxter' belongs to Naughty Dog.

NOTE 

This story does not take Jak 2 & 3 into account, only the first game.

**PROLOGUE – Misty Island.**

A slight thud indicated their arrival at the only place Samos the Sage had forbidden the two boys to go. Jak jumped off the boat and surveyed the barren island curiously, his orange-haired companion following him cautiously.

"Hey, uh, Jak." said Daxter, cautiously peering around the corner of a rock. "Old green stuff told us not to come here."

Jak shook his head slightly – it had been Daxter's idea to come to Misty Island in the first place.

The two of them continued forward, glancing at the large bones protruding from the rocks. Soon, they spotted several Lurkers gathered before a doorway and decided to take a closer look. Peering over the rock they were lying on, they watched as two grey-skinned figures appeared in a whirl of purple smoke. What concerned the two boys even more was the fact the two were floating – just like the Green Sage…

"Continue your search for artefacts and Eco." said one of them, a man with a raspy, echoing voice. The man took a deep breath before continuing. "If the locals possess Precursor items, you know what to do."

"Deal harshly with anyone who strays from the village." added the other figure, a woman with a normal sounding voice. "We will attack it, in due time." she added, clenching her fist.

Jak and Daxter glanced at each other when they heard this, before moving slowly away. Unfortunately, they didn't realise that one of the Lurkers had heard something from the rocks just above it…

A few minutes later, the two elven boys found themselves in what looked a bit like an arena of some kind.

"What are we doing here anyway, Jak?" asked Daxter as he followed Jak up a set of steps. "This place gives me the creeps."

"It was you idea to come here in the first place, Dax." Jak retorted.

Before Daxter could reply, he fell flat on his face. Jak tried to suppress a smirk as he watched Daxter glare at him before turning his attention to whatever had tripped him up.

"Stupid Precursor junk." muttered Daxter as he picked up the cylindrical object. He turned back to Jak and saw his friend looking down at a pool of… something.

"Ick! What is that dark ooze?" Daxter wondered out loud. "It sure don't look friendly." Jak shrugged in response as Daxter began to dust off the 'Precursor junk'. "The Sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time." he began. "Where did they go? Why did they built this crap?" he continued, doing his old 'Samos the Sage' impersonation as he tossed the object to Jak. "Now I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next man..."

Jak gasped out loud as the cylindrical object suddenly lit up in his hands.

"… but if you ask me, they must've been real losers to…" continued Daxter, trailing off when he saw the object glowing in Jak's hands. "Whoa! How'd ya do that?" he exclaimed.

"Dunno. It just… lit up." mumbled Jak. He held it up for a few seconds before realising what it was. "It's a bomb!"

"What!" yelled Daxter.

However, before Daxter could start to panic about the bomb, a very large Lurker appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Jak, I think we're in trouble!" Daxter shouted, hiding behind Jak as he did so.

As the Lurker roared and waved it's club in the air, Jak glanced down at the bomb. "Daxter! Get down!" he yelled. Daxter did so as Jak took a step forward and threw the cylinder with all his might. The Lurker disappeared in a flash of purple the second the bomb made contact.

Unfortunately, the blast blew Jak backwards, past Daxter and into the pool of dark purple bubbling liquid.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled as he watched his friend disappear. "Jak!" he yelled again. Another few seconds went by – nothing happened. "Oh no." he mumbled. "Please…"

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted several Lurkers coming through a doorway on the far side of the 'arena'. One of them immediately spotted him and let out a roar. _Uh oh,_ thought Daxter as he frantically looked between the pool in which his friend had disappeared and the group of Lurkers bounding towards him. He took one last look down, hoping he would see something. "I'm sorry Jak." he said when he saw nothing, before running as fast as he could back to the boat.

-x-x-x-

Ten minutes later, Daxter landed back at Sandover and ran to the Green Sage's hut as fast as he could, ignoring the strange looks he received from Keira, Manda and Astra as he went. A few minutes later, he burst into the Samos's hut, out of breath and shaking like a leaf.

"Daxter!" exclaimed the Green Sage, annoyed at the boy's interruption. "What in green tarnation do you want?"

"H-he… he was… they was… I…" stammered Daxter.

"Don't tell me!" sighed Samos. "Instead of heeding my warnings, you and Jak went mucking around on the only place I told you not to go – Misty Island. Am I right, Daxter?"

Daxter nodded frantically. "Yeah, and… and Jak… he… he's…"

"Where is he?" asked Samos forcefully as he suddenly noticed the green and yellow haired boy's absence.

"He… he… he fell… big pool… d-dark ooze…" Daxter managed to splutter before fainting.

Samos leaned on his staff, frozen to the spot. _Dark ooze? No! Please no. Please let it not be so…_

"Daxter?" Samos heard a voice say from the doorway. Keira turned from the unconscious boy to her father. "Daddy, what's going on?"

Samos sighed heavily. "Keira…" he began hesitantly. "Something terrible has happened to Jak…"

-x-x-x-

"What do you mean someone was here?" yelled an angry Maia. "And how could you let them get away?" One of the Lurkers grovelling before her grunted a fearful apology in response. "Silence!" the grey-skinned woman commanded. _How much longer must I put up with the incompetence of these creatures? _she wondered irritably. _If someone from the village has been here, then they may know of our plans already. We shall have to put our plans into action sooner than we intended… _She dismissed the Lurkers before her, but as she did so, she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

From the Dark Eco pool, a figure was emerging…

-x-x-x-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

How Jak is able to speak, I will explain later.

Manda and Astra are two of the OCs I've created, mainly because it doesn't really make sense for Sandover to only have Jak, Daxter and Keira in their age group. There will also be plenty of other OC villagers.

As I've said at the beginning, this story does not take the sequels and what they've established into account. Only Samos and Keira's surname (Hagai) will be in this story. Everything else (Jak's backstory etc) won't.


End file.
